Gwen
by xSellskiix
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have been chasing ripples from the rift for two weeks. When they arrive at Torchwood the team discover the truth about Gwen. Gwen/Jack Pairing. slight Doctor/Rose and Tosh/Owen. Rated M for later chapters. My firts fanfic X
1. Chapter 1

I just want to say that this story is set in like the third series of Torchwood. Its after Rose returns in Doctor Who at the end of series four which starts in Spring.

Please Enjoy. X

**

* * *

Chapter One**

**Surprises. Good and Bad.**

Jack sat at his desk pondering over the days events as Owen and Tosh sat down stairs arguing over one argument that had never been solved, by anyone, who was stronger. Men or Women.

'Tosh, it's a commonly known fact that men are the stronger race, we were just built that way' Owen stated.

'Okay I admit that men are usually stronger than women, physically, but women are stronger emotionally' Tosh argued.

'Emotions are for weak people' Owen shot back 'Which tells us what, that if women are stronger emotionally, all women are weak.

'You don't half talk some bullshit Owen' Tosh told him.

Jack was no longer sat in his office. He was leaning on the railing watching down over Tosh and Owen fascinated by the argument they were having. Well actually he was fascinated by the amount of sexual energy they both gave of during their little arguments.

Just at that moment the cog door to the hub slid open revealing a very slimy looking Gwen followed by a very slimy looking Ianto.

'You realise Gwen, that us being covered in slim is entirely you fault!' Ianto pointed out.

'Well excuse me, next time you try and be all mocho I wont save you life' Gwen argued.

Tosh and Owen had stopped their argument when Gwen and Ianto had entered and turned to look at them.

'You…too…look absolutely…disgusting' Owen told them in-between involuntary spurts of laughter.

'Thank you Owen' Gwen spat at him.

'So Why are you covered In slime' Jack asked while walking down the stairs.

'because Gwen here went and shot the alien' Ianto told him.

'I only shot the alien because Ianto wanted to show of by tackling it which ending up with him on the floor and the alien strangling him. I had no choice' Gwen shot back.

Right well you too both need to shower, cause you stink' Jack replied.

They were both about to head to the shower rooms when Jack shouted 'By the way there's only one shower, the rest have all broken'.

Ianto and Gwen looked at each other, then both dashed towards the door. Gwen was in lead and Ianto knew that she was going to beat him, so he grabbed her by the waist lifted her up and put him behind him, which left him in lead. Ianto reached the door first. Just as he unlocked and opened it Gwen slid through his legs and through the door way. She had managed to stand up, close and lock the door before Ianto realised what she had just done. She looked back at him through the circular window on the door and stuck her tongue out at him.

'Damn' Ianto protested.

'You have got to admit Yan, she's good' Jack said whilst patting him on the shoulder.

15 minutes later Gwen had still not returned from the shower. Because of this the hub stunk of something that Owen had said reminded him of the sewers only about three times worse. Ianto was about to go and knock on the door to tell her to hurry up when all of a sudden their was a gust of wind and a loud repeating noise that startled everyone. Suddenly it stopped and Tosh, Owen and Ianto all turned to face a blue police box that was standing in the middle of the hub. They were all too shocked to say anything. Well all except Owen, who Shouted out 'What the bloody hell is that and how the bloody hell did it get here?!'

'It's the TARDIS' Jack replied running down the stairs and over to it.

Just as he reached the door, it opened and out stepped a tall man with messy brown hair and a blue pin-stripped suit.

'Jack' The man said with a big toothy grin on his face.

'Doctor' Jack replied flashing him his famous smile.

The Doctor pulled Jack into a hug. Jack welcomed the hug, he had missed the doctor and the adventures they had.

Tosh, Owen and Ianto watched. All three of them gob-smacked and all three of them bursting with questions. Just as Jack started to pull away from the hug he noticed a young blonde girl exit the TARDIS.

'ROSE' He shouted.

Rose ran over to Jack and jumped at him almost causing him to fall over.

'Oh my god! I thought you had died on satellite 5!' She told him.

'I did' He replied.

Just at that moment Gwen emerged from the shower room with her head down and trying to dry her hair with a towel.

Ianto, the showers all yours' she said oblivious to what was happening in the middle of the room. She looked up and what she saw made he stomach flip over. Jack Holding on to another women. True she didn't have any right to feel like this. Her and Jack were just friends. So she told her self.

'What's going on?' she asked looking from Jack holding the blonde girl to the strange man standing next to a blue box.

'Yeah we were kind of wondering the same thing' Tosh told him pointing at herself, Owen and Ianto.

Rose pulled away and walked over to the doctor.

'Doctor, do you recognise her?' she asked quietly, inconspicuously signalling at Gwen.

'Yeah. I do.' he replied.

'Right' Jack said 'everyone to the conference room'.

Jack walked up the stairs followed by the doctor and Rose, who were followed by Gwen, Ianto, Tosh and Owen.

When everyone had sat down Jack started.

'Guys this is the doctor and Rose. I travelled with them a few years ago'. He said ' Doctor rose this is Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones and Owen Harper' He told them pointing to each one of his team.

'Now what I want to know' Jack said 'Is why you two are here? Don't get me wrong I love seeing the both of you, but it seems that whenever you pop up there's always trouble'.

'Um Sir' Ianto said 'Is it alright if I go get a shower?, this smell is starting to make me feel sick' He said the last bit whilst glaring at Gwen, who smirked at him.

'Yeah. Go on' Jack told him.

Everyone else had forgotten about the smell. They were all too intrigued about the Doctor and Rose. Each one of them still had questions to ask and Owen was just about to ask one when the Doctor started to speak.

'Actually, we've been following ripples from the rift for a bout two weeks now and they all seem to lead here' The Doctor told him.

'What does that mean?' Jack asked.

'We didn't know at first. But I think I may have just figured out why their coming here' the Doctor said looking at Gwen.

'Why are you looking at me?' Gwen asked.

Jack suddenly felt very protective of Gwen and went to stand behind her.

The doctor and Rose just looked at each other.

'Doctor, What is it?' Jack asked.

'Jack a few months before we met you we travelled to 1869 Cardiff' The Doctor told him.

'What' Owen suddenly shouted out. Jack looked over at him and shook his head as sign that he would explain later.

'Anyway' the doctor carried on 'We came across a race named the Gelth that were made up of gas, they were coming through the rift and taking over dead bodies. On top of the rift was a funeral home, run by a man and his maid, Gwyneth. This women Gwyneth, had some sort of ability that let her have visions about the future and because of this she was a direct link to the rift. We found out that the Gelth were dying, so we decided to open the rift and let the Gelth through.'

'How did you do that?' Jack asked.

'We didn't' The Doctor replied 'Gwyneth did. Turned out all she had to do was stand where the Gelth were coming through the rift and it opened. When the Gelth came through they turned nasty, tried to kill everyone, so we tried to get Gwyneth to close the rift. She couldn't. The energy from the rift had killed her. Somehow she was still able to communicate with us though. In the end Gwyneth told us to get out, lit a match and blew the place up, sacrificing her self and taking the Gelth with her.'

'I still don't understand what this has to do with me' Gwen Said looking at the Doctor.

'This girl Gwyneth, Looked Identical to you. And I don't think that it was a coincidence that both of you, in two different time frames, just happen to be right next to the rift.' The doctor told her.

'What are you saying' She asked.

'What I'm saying is that, I think you are the reincarnation of Gwyneth'. He told her.

'But I cant be, I don't get visions.' She Explained.

'You don't have to' The Doctor said 'You just have to be connected to rift'.

'Right, so why are the ripples happening now' Gwen asked.

'I don't know. Something must be coming through the crack in the rift, which probably means you're the only one that can stop it'.

Jack stood behind Gwen, unable to say anything. He was scared. He was scared that this knew revelation was going to take Gwen away. He couldn't let that happen. He Loved her.

* * *

Please read and review. This is my first fanfiction and wuld be greatful if you were honest about it. If you think its rubbish and/or have any ideas on how to improve please let me no.

Thank you.

X-Sellskii-X


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

'This is all bullshit' Gwen shouted as she stood from her chair and pounded her fists onto the glass table. 'There is absolutely no way that I'm a reincarnation of this woman and there is defiantly no chance that I'm connected to the rift!'

'Gwen calm down, please' Jack asked as he tried to get her to sit back down.

'No! I won't Jack. These two waltz in here, they act like they own the place and then tell me that im the only one who's going to be able to stop whatever it is that's coming through the rift' She screamed at Jack.

'I know Gwen' Jack said 'it's a lot to take in, but we need to talk about this'.

'I don't want to. I don't want to be a connection. I want to be me!' Gwen told him.

Whilst all this was happening the Doctor and Rose sat and watched the pair argue. Well they watched Gwen argue and they watched Jack attempt to calm her down.

Rose lent over to the doctor and whispered in his ear 'have you noticed the way Jack is with her?'

'What do you mean?' The Doctor asked.

'Well earlier, when you were telling the story Jack went to stand behind her in a protective way'.

'She's part of his team, I'm sure he would have done it to any of the others.' The Doctor told her.

'Yeah im sure he would too, but it was you who was telling the story, It was as if Jack was protecting her from you, since when does Jack protect people from you?' she explained.

'I see' the Doctor replied 'Wait. What are you trying to say?'

'I think he loves her' Rose told him.

'HA! Jack. Love? Never going to happen. He probably just wants to get her into bed' The Doctor explained.

'Bet you ten quid he loves her' Rose dared him to accept.

'You're on' The Doctor replied giving her a cheeky wink.

All of a sudden a loud beeping noise started. Tosh pulled out a small hand held computer and alerted everyone that something had fallen through the rift.

'Right. Gwen, Owen, Tosh your with me. Ianto I need you to stay here and keep an eye on the computers, I need you to stay on com and let us know everything that's happening'. Jack told everyone 'Tosh any idea what it is that's come through?'

'All I can tell is that its small and quite possible not alien' she told him.

'You know what that means' Jack said looking around at everyone 'It's either from the past of from the future'.

Jack began to run for the cog door, his team right behind him when all of a sudden, the doctor shouted out 'Hay captain, what you want us to do?' pointing at himself and Rose.

'Follow us' Jack replied 'Ianto give the doctor the co-ordinates of the site please'.

'Yes sir' Ianto gave Jack a small salute that made him laugh.

The team left leaving Ianto alone with the doctor and Rose. He handed the Doctor the Co-ordinates and set back to work. He received another shock when the TARDIS started up its engine and started to; well the only word that Ianto could think of to describe what it was doing was dissolve.

'That has got be the most bizarre thing I have ever witnessed!' Ianto said to himself.

In the SUV Gwen tried to think about what the doctor had told her. However this was proving to be rather hard. The reason being: Jack was driving. True when Jack drove they got to scene quicker than they would was anyone else driving but Gwen could help to feel as though one day she isn't going to make it out of the car in one piece.

'For god sake Jack' Gwen said 'Your worse than Owen, Your going to end up killing someone'.

'No I'm not' Jack said laughing.

Owen and Tosh sat in the back of the SUV arguing yet again.

'Shut up Owen!' Tosh shouted at him.

'All I'm saying is that maybe if you lightened up a bit you may actually have fun once in a while' Owen replied.

'I have fun' she told him.

'Oi! Kids in the back' Jack shouted 'you either shut up and stop arguing or you walk to the scene'.

'Owen started it' Tosh told him

Gwen turned around looked them both in the eyes and said 'As soon as we get back to the hub I'm locking you both in a cupboard and im going to let you both just kill each other. All right!'

Tosh and Owen both looked at each other as if to say 'she wouldn't'.

They arrived at the scene and to know surprise of Jacks the Doctor and Rose were already stood their waiting.

'How did they get here so quick?' Owen asked while everyone got out of the SUV.

'That would be the TARDIS. It sort disappears from one place and re-appears in another one in a matter of minutes' Jack told him. 'Ill explain in detail later'.

They walked over to where the Doctor and Rose were standing and Jack asked 'Found anything'.

'Nope. Thought we would wait for you' the Doctor told him.

'How kind, that's got to be the first time you've waited for me' Jack said raising his eyebrow at the Doctor.

'Moving on' the Doctor said.

Rose looked between them both. She was confused.

All six of them walked over to where Ianto had told them the Item had come through the rift. It turned out that the item was somewhere in a childrens play park.

The decided to split up as they had no lock finding the object as a group.

Gwen decided to check in the bushes ta the side of the park. She lent over and started to rumage through them. Thats when she found it.

'Guys!' She shouted. 'I think iv found it'.

Everyone ran over to where to where she was standing. Jack crounched down and looked at the object.

'Another one of your's?' She asked the Doctr as he turned to face him.

'No. Sorry, i'v only ever lost one' He told Jack.

'Ew Jack, would that be one that sits in the jar on your desk?' Tosh asked.

'Yep' Jack told her smiling 'Its a Doctor detecter'. The Doctor just laughed at him.

'Guys, sorry to inturupt but if you havn't noticed, a severed hand just fell through the rift'. Gwen said 'Doesn't that strike anyone else as odd.'

'Your right' Jack told her.

'Ianto' He said pressing a finger to the com in his ear. 'We've found it. Were on out way back in.'

'Yes sir.' Ianto replied


	3. Chapter 3

Before I start the next chapter there are some things I should tell you.

Gwen did marry Rhys. Although she doesn't love him and knows in her heart she made a mistake.

Jack and Ianto Finished there relationship as Ianto decided he needed to be with someone who could offer him a life outside of work.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

They all arrived back at the hub where they proceeded to find out any helpful information they could on the hand. They had no luck. So Jack took the hand of caution and allowed Owen to run tests on it.

Jack, Gwen, the Doctor and Rose sat upstairs in the conference room.

'I don't understand it though' Gwen said 'Why would a single hand fall through the rift?'

'I don't know. It could just be nothing' Jack told her

'You may be right there Jack' the Doctor added 'Things fall through the rift all the time. That hand may have just been severed during a war hundreds of years ago and happened to fall into the rift'

'Yeah but still, a severed hand. That's just creepy' Rose said whilst making a disgusted look with her face.

'Guys' Tosh walked into the room, followed by Ianto who had made coffee 'I've been running tests on the rift from when the hand fell through and it seems it came from 1869'

'What does tell us?' Rose asked

'Well during 1869 Cardiff was mostly peaceful; there are no known records of anyone loosing their hand. I've hospital records, public and private. Also there were no wars happening in Cardiff during 1869. Also during 1869, the park where we found the hand was the location of an old funeral home' Tosh told them.

'That'll be the funeral home where Gwyneth worked. Wouldn't it?' Rose asked the Doctor.

'Most likely' the doctor replied

'See like I said. It's nothing' Jack said

'I wouldn't count on that' Owen said as he walked through the door 'This hand belonged to a female who was approximately 26 years old and it was severed post mortem'.

Jack just looked at him as if to say 'And?'

'Also it's expelling mass amounts of radiation' Owen added

'That's interesting' Jack said

'I know this isn't the job where we jump to conclusions but considering where we found the hand being the place where a funeral home once stood and that the hand was severed while this person was already dead is there any chance it was cut of as a result of the body being cut up before it was cremated?' Tosh asked

'Possibly' Jack replied 'But how do we explain the mass amounts of radiation emerging from it.'

'That may just be a side effect of travelling through the rift' Tosh explained.

'Owen. Is there any way of finding out whose hand that is?' Gwen asked

'Well…Well…Well I' Owen stuttered

'Owen spit it out' Jack told him

'I may already know whose hand it is' Owen said 'See there's a couple of distinctive marks on it that I recognise' he said as he turned to face Gwen.

Gwen started to feel sick. She had a feeling that the hand had something to do with her. Jack saw the nervousness in her eyes and gripped her hand under the table and squeezed it for support. Gwen smiled at him.

'As everyone can see it's the right hand. Theres a small freckle between the thumb and for finger. There is also a scar on the back of the hand that looks like a burn mark and there are two calcium spots on the top knuckle of the middle finger' Owen told them.

Gwen pulled her right hand from under the table and examined it.

'Oh my god' she Gasped. Everyone turned to look at her

'I'm sorry Gwen' Owen said

Jack pulled her hand towards him and stared at it. Gwen's hand had all the same marks as the mysterious hand from the rift.

'That can't be right' Jack protested.

'Jack you can look yourself. Gwen has all the same marks' Owen told him

'Wait. Doctor does this mean that this hand could be Gwyneth's?' Rose asked

'Possibly' the doctor replied

Gwen couldn't speak, she couldn't move and she could think. So she just sat there and let every one talk around her.

'That can't be right' Ianto said. 'it just cant be'

'This is unbelievable' Owen said with an excited look on his face. Tosh saw this and smacked him on the arm.

'Gwen. Gwen look at me' Jack told her as he took her hands into his 'We will figure this out. This hand doesn't mean anything' she smiled at him. She loved the way he tried to calm everyone down and make it seem as though there isn't a problem.

'Actually' Rose cut in 'Jack there maybe a problem. If that hand belongs to Gwyneth then that means history is changing' she looked to the doctor for clarification. The doctor simply nodded his head and signalled for her to carry on. So she did. 'You see, Gwyneth died in an explosion, there wasn't a hand left to fall through the rift'

'Also. That hand was cut of. Post mortem'. Owen added.

Gwen and Rose both winced at this.

'There defiantly wouldn't be a body left to cut the hand from. Not after an explosion like that' the doctor told them.

'So history is being re-written. What does that mean?' Ianto asked

'That means that everything that happened day (back in 1869) may be changing. Which means the Gelth may have actually succeeded in coming through the rift' Rose told him.

'What do we do?' Tosh asked

'Nothing' Jack said still holding onto Gwen's hands. 'We have no information about this hand apart from what Owen has told us. If what Owen has told us is in fact true then we deal with the consequences when we have more information. But for now there isn't enough for us to even put together the outline for a case'

'It may not even be Gwyneth's hand' Rose added 'I never once spotted a scar on the back of her hand. And a scar like that' she pointed to the hand 'is a distinctive scar. It's not something you easily miss'

'It could have happened in the explosion' the Doctor told her.

'STOP!' Gwen shouted 'Just stop all of you! Doctor you said that For the hand to come through the rift as it is that there couldn't have been an explosion because it wouldn't have survived intact' the doctor looked at her puzzled as did everyone else 'How can it have a scar from an explosion that never happened? And if there was an explosion and it did cause that scar how the bloody hell wasn't the hand blown up as well. And also that hand was severed after the woman was dead which means that there was also a body that hadn't been blown up so there couldn't have been an explosion'

'Right' said the Doctor 'Wait! What?' he asked

'I don't know' Gwen said leaning back in her chair 'I've just confused the hell out of myself'

'Yep' said the doctor.

All of a sudden Gwen started laughing.

'What's funny?' Jack asked

'All of this. Its just ridiculous' she told him 'it's a bloody hand we know next to nothing about it and were acting like it's the end of the world'.

'You bounce back fast' Rose said grinning.

'Yeah well you've got to in this job' she told Rose 'anyone up for a pint?' Everyone looked at her in disbelief. She really did bounce back fast. All the same everyone nodded and collected their belongings.

'Don't you have to back Rhys?' Jack asked. Jack hated himself for letting Gwen marry Rhys. He also hated Rhys because he had gotten to Gwen first.

'I think Rhys can cope without me' she told him. Truth be told she didn't want to go back to Rhys. She didn't want him kissing her, she didn't want to climb into bed with him and she didn't want Rhys to touch her. It felt wrong. Not because it made her feel sick but because she knew that she didn't deserve Rhys, he deserved someone who loves him, someone who can offer him a comfortable relationship and home. It was in that split second that she decided she couldn't carry on living a lie.

'Actually can I meet you in the pub in about an hour please?' Gwen asked 'there's something I've got to take care of'

'Sure' jack said and everyone else nodded.

'Ianto. Can you put that hand in sealed jar please? That radiation may be dangerous'. Jack told him as they were about to leave.

'Sure thing boss' Ianto replied. Ianto ran of and everyone waited for him to return before they exited the hub.

As everyone else left the hub and made their way to the pub, Gwen made her way back to the flat she shared with Rhys.

* * *

Please read and review

X-Sellskii-X


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Gwen entered her flat.

'Rhys. Rhys are you home?' she called out.

No reply. She came to the conclusion that he must be out with Dab.

So she walked into her bedroom, pulled out the suitcase she kept under her bed and began to fill it with clothes. She then went into the bathroom and packed her tooth brush, shampoo, conditioner and make-up. When she had finished packing her bag she walked back into the from room and began to write a not for Rhys. She didn't know what to write. She sat there for five minutes thinking of a way she could tell Rhys she no longer loved him. In the end she simply wrote _'I'm sorry'. _She placed the note on the counter along with her engagement and wending rings.

She walked towards the door and opened it. She took one last look at the place she could once call home making sure she was making the right decision. She decided she was and shut the door behind her.

* * *

At the pub the torchwood team plus the Doctor and Rose were sat in a small booth discussing the adventures Jack had had with the Doctor and Rose.

'Ha-ha! What about the time that Margaret the Slytheen was mayor of Cardiff and you two got all excited over that whatchyamadodah thingy!' Rose said between involuntary spurts of laughter.

'you mean the …….' Jack said

'Yeah, that's the one. You two were like a couple of four year olds at Christmas' Rose added

'It was a fantastic piece of technology' the Doctor told her 'and it help us rescue you from the Daleks'

'True. I'll let you of then' she said as the rest of the team pictured jack and the Doctor as four year old at Christmas. This caused them all to go into spasm attacks of laughter.

Just at that point Gwen walked into the pub. Looking around she couldn't spot the team anywhere. Just as she was about to leave she heard Rose calling.

'Gwen, were over here' Gwen walked over to where everyone was sitting. Jack moved over to give Gwen some room as she placed her bag under the table.

'What with the bag' Owen asked

'And where is your wedding ring?' Tosh asked 'isn't it bad luck to take it of?'

'It is if you're still with your husband' Gwen told her. Tosh and the rest of the team looked at her confusingly.

'What do you mean' Jack asked.

'I've left Rhys' she told them all. Jack knew he should be concerned and feel bad for Gwen but he couldn't help feel excited and over whelmed inside.

'Oh my god! Why? Tosh asked

'Because he deserves to be with someone who loves him' she told them. That was all Gwen had to say. Tosh had known for a long time that Gwen didn't love Rhys and understood that Gwen had made the right choice. So Tosh sat there and smiled at her.

'So' Ianto added 'where are you staying?'

'I'll probably check in to a hotel for tonight and start searching for my own place tomorrow' she told him.

'No you won't' Ianto told her. She looked at him confused

'I need a flat mate' he told her.

'Ianto are you sure' she asked

'Positive' he replied with a grin

Jack had stopped listening to the conversation when Gwen had said that she had left Rhys. So many things were running through his mind. He could have her. All of a sudden he felt like a dead weight had been lifted from his chest. Then he realised that he couldn't have her. He loved her unconditionally and knew that he always would but he couldn't drag her into his life. It was too complicated. He decided then that he would have to let her go.

They all decided that they should call it a night. Rose, Gwen and Tosh had had far too much to drink and were finding it hard walk. They all said their good-byes outside of the pub and walked off in their different directions. Rose was using the Doctor as a leaning post. Owen was Supporting Tosh back to her flat and Ianto was giving Gwen a piggyback to his apartment. That left Jack alone.

'Ianto' he shouted

'Don't worry Jack, I'll look after her' Ianto shouted back reassuringly. Ianto knew how Jack felt about Gwen; he had told how he felt one drunken night.

With this Jack made his way back to the hub. He would another night laying awake thinking about what he could not have: Gwen.

* * *

Early the next morning Gwen woke to the smell of a full English breakfast. She got up slipped on her dressing gown and walked towards Ianto's kitchen.

'Ummm… that smells absolutely gorgeous' she told Ianto

'I know' he replied. He smiled at her and handed he a glass of orange juice.

'How you feeling?' he asked

'Pretty good actually' she told him

After she ate her breakfast she went back to her room and laid out the clothes she was going to wear that day. She also took out a towel and walked towards the bathroom. She needed a shower. She walked into the bathroom just as Ianto was stepping out.

'Jesus! Sorry Ianto I didn't know you were in here' she said as she turned away from him. However she couldn't help thinking about how gorgeous his body was and how big his man hood was.

'It's ok. I should have locked the door. I'm not usually used to having people around in the morning. And when people are here, they usually share a shower with me. If you get my drift' he told her

'Ok! Ok I get the point. Actually that's a bit too much information' She said as she laughed.

He wrapped a towel around his body and walked out the bathroom. Not before giving her a quick wink and a cheeky smile. This mad her laugh even more.

When both Gwen and Ianto were ready they climbed into Ianto's car and drove to the hub.

* * *

When they arrived they surprised to find everyone sitting around their desks doing absolutely nothing. They weren't surprised about was finding Rose and the Doctor still here. The doctor, Jack and Owen were sat on the couches laughing at how drunk the girls were last night and the revelations they came out with. Tosh was at her desk with her head in her arms and Rose was sprawled out on the examination table in the autopsy unit. It seemed they were both hung over from the previous night. When Gwen and Ianto entered Jack and the Doctor looked up. Owen had tried to look up but as soon as he saw Gwen he went into a ferocious Laughing fit.

Gwen looked puzzled.

'Morning' Jack said

Ianto gave him a nod and walked into the kitchen.

'Morning' Gwen replied as she bounced into the room

'Stop jumping about. You're making me sick' Tosh forced out.

'Jesus Tosh. You look half dead!' Gwen told her

'Thank you' Tosh replied

Gwen went over and sat next to Owen who laughed even harder as she sat down.

'Don't pay any attention to him' the Doctor told her

Gwen smiled at him.

'What up with Tosh and where's Rose?' she asked. She then heard a grunt coming from the autopsy room. She came to the conclusion that it was Rose.

'Morning' She shouted.

'They are extremely hung over' Jack told her 'Wait. You were by far the drunk last night. Why aren't you hung over?'

'Because Ianto gave me some miracle hang over cure this morning' she told him. Just at that moment Ianto emerged from the kitchen holding two glasses full of what looked like mud. He walked over to Tosh and handed a glass to Tosh, who accepted it and then drank it. He then walked over to Rose and handed her the other glass.

Within the hour, Owen had gotten over the events from the previous night and Tosh and Rose were free of their hangovers. They were all sat around discussing the guy's individual anatomies. To no surprise Owen was bigging himself up to the extent to where Gwen had to say 'Owen I am sorry but I've seen bodies better than yours and I have seen men with larger cocks than you'

'Oh yeah. Name one' Owen dared her.

'Ianto' she replied

'What!' Owen spat out. Jack went silent.

'How do you know that?' Tosh asked quizzically

'Because, we had wild animal sex all night' Ianto told everyone as he wrapped his arms around Gwen's waist and pulled her into him. Jack stiffened. He felt like someone had just shot him through the heart. Owen could have sworn he saw green oozing from Jacks eyes. Although Owen had no Idea this was because Jack was in love with Gwen. No he simply thought it was because his toy boy had moved onto someone else. Owen wasn't the only one to notice the sudden change in Jack. The doctor did as well, it was at this very moment that the Doctor realised Rose was right, Jack was in love with Gwen.

'Hand it over' Rose whispered in his ear. The Doctor hand her a tn pound note and Rose grinned.

'Are you being serious?' Tosh asked Gwen. It was only last month Gwen was telling her that she was in love with Jack.

'Gwen could hide her smile anymore' She suddenly double over and laughed hysterically as did Ianto.

'No we didn't' she told them. At this Jack relaxed. He should have known they were only joking.

'Then how do you know?' Owen asked still not convinced they were joking.

'Because she walked in on me in the shower this morning' Ianto told them, still laughing.

Owen on the other hand did not find it amusing. After all Gwen had just announced that the TORCHWOOD tea-boy had a better body and a larger package than he did.

* * *

Please read and review

X-Sellskii-X


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The Doctor spoke to Jack in his office as everyone else went to collect pizzas and beers.

'What up doc?' Jack asked. At this remark the Doctor couldn't help but smile.

'So. Gwen' the Doctor said

'What about her?' Jack asked

'Don't think I haven't noticed jack' he told him

'Noticed what?' Jack asked.

'Your in love with her' he replied

'Don't be stupid. She's just part of the team' Jack told him

'I'm not being stupid' the doctor said 'I've noticed the way you look at her, they way you look when someone touches her. Rose knew you loved her from the very minute we stepped in here.' The Doctor explained

'Fine' Jack gave up. He knew he couldn't lie to the Doctor. 'I love her. But it doesn't mean anything'

'How can you say it doesn't mean anything?' the Doctor asked 'Does she know?'

'No! And she never can' Jack told him

'Why not?' The Doctor asked

'If I told her there is every chance she would throw it back in my face' Jack explained

'I don't think she would. And neither do you' the doctor told him 'What's the real reason?'

Jack sighed. 'I would end up breaking her heart. And if her and I were ever to become anything she would never have a life outside of TORCHWOOD and aliens'

'So your going to just give up because there's a chance you'll break her heart' the Doctor said. He was starting to get angry. 'Jack there is nothing worse than giving up the one person you love because of what could happen. I could have told Rose every day that I loved but I just like you thought she was better of. Then she got trapped in the parallel universe and I regretted it so much! Luckily I got another chance. You may not!'

'What are you saying?' Jack asked

'I'm saying stop moping around and tell her how you feel' the Doctor told him

Jack walked out onto the balcony over looking the workplace in the hub, the doctor followed him. They lend on the balcony watching as the team re-entered the hub. They watched as the women they loved walked in. Jack turned to face the Doctor and smiled at him.

'Thank you' he said

'Your welcome' the doctor replied.

The Doctor descended down the stairs and walked over to the group and pinched a slice of pizza.

Gwen could feel someone watching her. She looked up and spotted jack lent across the balcony. It was him that was watching her. She started to get butterflies. She grabbed a box of pizza and a couple of cans of beer and walked up the stairs towards him.

Jack walked into his office and she followed him in.

'You alright Jack? Gwen asked as she placed the pizza and beer down while she took a seat opposite him.

'Yeah I'm' he replied as he stood up again and started pacing the room.

'No your not. What's bothering you?' she asked.

He just stood there looking at her. He thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He didn't know what to say. So instead he walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist.

'Jack?' she muttered

Before she could say anything else Jack had pulled her into him and placed his lips on hers. Gwen was shocked. Her head was telling her to pull away, that is was too soon she had only left Rhys the night before. Her heart on the other hand was telling her to go for it. That if she stopped now she would regret it. Her heart won the argument and she kissed him back. He wrapped her arms around his wait and she moved hers up to play with the little piece of hair at the nape of his neck. Jack was in awe. He had experienced a lot of kisses before. And I mean a lot. Yet this kiss was the most passionate yet soft and loving kiss he had ever had. Nothing needed to be said. Words were not required. Everything Jack had wanted to say were expressed through the kiss. He couldn't get over how sweet she tasted. He went to move her towards his desk when all of a sudden there was a bang at the hub door and shouting.

'Gwen! Gwen, you let me in now. We need to talk!' Everyone heard Rhys shouting.

They pulled apart and looked at each other for a moment.

'Oh god!' she said 'It's Rhys'

'I thought you broke up with him' Gwen looked at him as if to say 'I did' 'why is he here then. You did tell him, didn't you?' Jack asked

'Not exactly' she told him 'He wasn't in when I got home last night so I left him a note saying I was sorry and left my rings on top'

Jack pulled her close to him again.

'You don't have to go down there' he told her. He could feel how scared she was. 'I'm here. Remember that.'

She smiled at him and kissed him quickly.

'I owe him an explanation' she replied.

She walked over to the balcony 'Owen let him in please' Owen did as he was instructed and let Rhys inside.

With that she walked down the stairs, Jack following her. She walked to the middle of the hub, where she came face to face with a pissed of and confused looking Rhys.

Rhys held up a slip of paper and her rings.

'What this?' he asked. Tears threatening to spill from his eyes

'I'm sorry Rhys, I should have told you, but you weren't in last night and I didn't know what to do' she explained

'What are you talking about?' He demanded she told him.

He held onto his arm and pulled him towards the conference room.

'I'm leaving you' she told him

'What? Why? We were so happy!' Rhys didn't understand.

'No Rhys you were happy, I wasn't' she replied

Jack and the rest of the team (plus the Doctor and Rose) could hear everything that was being said. They heard Rhys plead her not to leave and to give them another go. At that point Jack had stiffened and Both Ianto and Rose had walked over to him and put the hands on his shoulders to comfort him. Gwen had a huge heart and she hated it when she hurt people. It was this that scared Jack. What if she went back to Rhys? What if she decided she couldn't hurt Rhys like that? And what if she chose Rhys over him?

Back in the conference room Gwen tried to explain to Rhys.

'Why weren't you happy?' He asked tears streaming down his face.

Gwen was crying as well now. She felt like such as bitch but she knew it was the best thing to do, for both of them.

'Because I don't love you. And the only way I am going to be happy is if I'm with the man I do love' She told him

Rhys stopped crying and began to get angry again.

'So who is it?! Who's the guy you're throwing away our marriage for?' Rhys shouted

'What marriage Rhys? We never see each other, we never talk to each other!' she shouted back. 'Every time I walk through the door you're shouting at me or making remarks. Oh and don't forget how much you don't trust me!'

'I have good reason not to trust you' he spat at her 'I know all about you and that Owen fella! Yet I forgave you because I loved you'

At this remark both the Doctor and Rose both looked towards Owen.

'It was a long time ago' Owen told them

Gwen looked sick. Rhys had known about her and Owen yet he hadn't said anything about it.

'You shouldn't have!' Gwen told him 'I'm sorry Rhys I don't love you and I don't want to stay married to you'

'You still haven't told me who the guy is' Rhys said

'It's not relevant that's why. I'd be leaving you even if there wasn't another guy' she explained.

'How longs it been going on?' he asked

'It hasn't. Not really. To be honest Rhys, I'm really sorry I'm hurting you. I never planned to but I love someone else and I want to be with him' she told him

'It's that Captain Jack Harkness man!' Gwen looked away as he said this 'It is. Isn't it?'

'Yes' she replied

At this comment Rhys charged out of the room and down to the centre of the hub where Jack was standing.

'Rhys!' Gwen shouted

Rhys ran over to Jack and smacked him square in the jaw. Just as Jack fell to the floor Gwen came running into the room. Rhys turned and looked at her.

'You'll be hearing from my solicitor' he told her and walked out of the hub.

Gwen ran over to jack. Owen and the Doctor were helping him up.

'Sorry' she told him

He smiled at her. 'You said you loved me'

She began to laugh. You've just been smacked in the face and that's all you can say.' He smiled at her again. Everyone watched them. All itching to see what would happen next.

'Do you?' he asked

'Yes' she replied.

With that jack moved forward, cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her.

Rose smiled at the Doctor.

'Told you' she said

'I admit defeat' he replied holding his hands in the air.

Both Tosh and Ianto were sat on the desks beaming. They were both happy for Jack and Gwen, they deserved a bit of happiness.

Ianto lent over to Tosh and whispered in her ear 'Just you and Owen Left now' Tosh gave him a quick smile and smacked him on the arm.

Owen looked around. He was confused. The last he heard Jack and Ianto were still messing about together.

All of a sudden Tosh's computer started beeping. Everyone turned to face it.

'Tosh. Whats it doing?' Jack asked

'Its telling us something else has fallen through the rift' she replied 'its in the same place and its of the same origin'

Gwen looked at Jack who squeezed her hand. All of a sudden there was a rush to grab coats and head for the SUV. Well all except Ianto, the Doctor and Rose. The doctor and Rose headed for the TARDIS and Ianto stayed behind to monitor the computers.

* * *

I promise in the next chapter we will get back to the actual story. The one with Gwen and the mysterious hand that fell through the rift.

Please read and review

X-Sellskii-X


End file.
